


Kagan reunion.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [12]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened after Elseworlds  crossover and Reagan came back into Kate's life would they get back together or will they remain friends.
Relationships: Calamity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Kagan reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower Kate's in her office going over some paper work as she's looking it over Luke walks in and over to her.)

Luke: Hey.

(Kate looks up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Luke: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. What's up?  
Luke: Nothing it's just you seem a lot more annoyed then normal.  
Kate: I'm fine Luke. Just looking over these last few agreements on the building i just finished up and getting ready to open it up for renters.  
Luke: How much you going to be putting rent up in that one?  
Kate: About the same amount as the last one.  
Luke: Okay.  
Kate: I mean't what i said Luke.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Luke: I know. So what you got planned for tonight?  
Kate: Oh you know the normal.  
Luke: Kate you can't keep going straight home every night and not go out and have any fun.  
Kate: Okay tell me sir Luke what should i be doing.

(He looks at her as she starts laughing along with Mark and Veracity who quickly walk out laughing at his face.)

Luke: I. I don't know you're the boss i'm just trying to help you see that there's more to life then staying in your apartment at night. And not going out as Batwoman.  
Kate: I go out. When Mark's not trying to kill my sister.  
Mark: That happened once. And it was his fault.  
Luke: How the hell was it my fault.  
Mark: You yelled out watch out for Batwoman.

(Luke looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing as Kate throws a pen at her bestfriend whose still trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: You realize if anything had happened to Vera that night Luke i would of beaten you up.  
Luke: I know and i'm sorry.  
Mark: Anyway. Me and Vera here were told to come kidnap you.

(Kate looks at him.)

Veracity: It was mostly Calamity's words not his.  
Mark: Yes it was actually.  
Kate: And just where were planning on taking me?  
Mark: Out.  
Kate: If you don't tell me where out i'm going to hurt you both?  
Mark: Okay fine. I told Calamity i wouldn't tell you but.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Reagan's back in Gotham.

(Kate looks up at the name and smiles a little at it.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: How long has she been back?  
Mark: I don't know. You'd have to come out with us and find out for yourself.  
Kate: Okay.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: That gets her moving.  
Mark: It's Reagan Vera what you think would happen?  
Veracity: Not this that's for sure.  
Mark: Yeah really.

(She looks at him and laughs. Later over at Santino's new club is which named after someone Mark didn't think he'd ever name the club. As they walk in they look around 

and Mark looks over at the bar Mark sees her and tells Veracity who looks over at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I forgot how hot she was.  
Mark: Vera really.  
Veracity: Okay so i didn't.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he kisses her cheek getting her to look at him and smile at him.)

Veracity: Go talk to her while we wait for Kate.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off towards the counter to go and talk to Reagan as he gets there he calls out for her getting her to turn and look at him.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. What you?  
Mark: I got brought it here by Veracity back there.

(She looks back at her and laughs.)

Reagan: How you doing?  
Mark: I'm good. I'm still with the Crows so.  
Reagan: Good to hear. You haven't killed anyone yet?  
Mark: If you mean your brother then yes i haven't killed anyone yet.

(She starts laughing at the joke then they calm down.)

Reagan: How's Kate?

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: She's good. She actually just opened up her own real estate company.

(Reagan looks at him and smiles.)

Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I some how have a feeling she came up with that idea after you two got together.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah. I told her a story from when i was a kid and before coming out to my parents about me being gay.  
Mark: Sounds about right.

(She nods her head at him.)

Reagan: So you and Veracity?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No. We're just friends.   
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Really.  
Reagan: Seems to me like she wants something more.

(He turns and looks at her to see her talking with her bandmates.)

Mark: Yeah but she's in love with someone else.

(Reagan looks at him and nods her head at him as she sees someone she hasn't seen in two months and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(Mark looks behind him and sees her walking over to them.)

Mark: Hey look it's everyone's favorite Kane.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Don't let my dad hear you say that.  
Mark: Oh.

(They start laughing then calm down as Kate sees Reagan and smiles at her.)

Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: Before you start flirting. Reagan can i get a lime and soda.  
Reagan: Sure thing.

(She walks off as Kate smacks him.)

Mark: Ow.  
Kate: I wasn't going to flirt.  
Mark: No wait she's not Kara Danvers.

(Kate puts her head down as he laughs at her and Reagan walks up to him and hands him his drink.)

Mark: Now that I've officially made Kate blush i'm gonna run away now.

(Reagan starts laughing at him as he turns and walks off.)

Kate: Nothing as you can tell has changed with him.  
Reagan: I can see that. But i can tell he's still one of a friend.  
Kate: He is.  
Reagan: So you been?

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: I've been good.  
Reagan: Good to hear.

(She remains there to talk to her as he walks over to the Evermoist members and taps Calamity shoulder who turns and looks at him he points behind him and she sees 

Kate talking and joking around with Reagan.)

Calamity: Well i'll be damned.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: I didn't think she'd actually come out tonight.  
Mark: Yeah i kind of told Kate that Reagan was back in Gotham.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. But hey she's out and about that's what counts right?  
Calamity: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk and joke around. Over by Kate and Reagan their still talking and joking around as their talking a customer calls Reagan over then she walks 

off to go and help him out with his drink. After filling the man's drink she goes back to Kate and their conversation. Through out the night in between customer's 

Reagan goes and talks to Kate and then talks with Mark when he walked back up to the counter ordering another drink as he waited for his drink him and Kate made jokes 

about Beca and her Everhotties comment about the band. After fixing him another drink Reagan handed it to him and then walked off towards another customer to help 

refill his drink.)

Mark: You should ask her out again.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I don't think so.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Mark i can't ask her out again.  
Mark: Why because Luke say's so.  
Kate: It's not that.  
Mark: What is it?  
Kate: Mark i can't be completely honest with her.  
Mark: It's just one date Kate. I'm telling you to marry her.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: I mean it's up to you on weather you ask her out again. But I've seen you since the last time you saw her. You haven't been the same Kate.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: You're gonna have to realize something.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Sophie's never going to leave her husband and she's never going to come out to her family. So to be honest.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Sophie isn't worth waiting around for. You have every right to move on with your life.

(She smiles at him.)

Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: I'll ask Reagan out again. If you do me one favor.  
Mark: I'm sure i can do that.  
Kate: I know how you still feel about Ares Mark. But.  
Mark: I know that.   
Kate: And don't think for a second that we haven't noticed how you look at Calamity.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She's in love with Beca.  
Kate: You sure about that.

(He looks at Kate and then over to Calamity whose in the middle of a conversation with her bandmates. Then he looks at Kate again.)

Mark: What makes you think she's not in love with her?  
Kate: Because i know that look Mark and she has it everytime she sees you talking to another woman.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: So like i said i'll ask Reagan out again if you grow a pair and tell Calamity how you feel about her.  
Mark: Okay.

(She laughs at him as he walks off and over to the other girls as he gets to them he grabs Calamity's arm getting her to turn and look at him.)

Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: There's something I've been wanting to do for awhile now and i'm really hoping you don't get to mad at me.  
Calamity: What's that?

(He grabs her in and kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing she smiles in it seeing him kiss her Veracity laughs and claps hands with the other girls. Back 

by Kate she's watching him kiss the woman's been wanting for the last two years but never did anything about it due to her feelings for Beca or so he thought. As she's 

watching Reagan walks back up to her.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah. Hey um i know we're just seeing each other again after two months.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: Would you like to go out with me sometime?

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Um.  
Kate: It's okay if you don't want to. I won't force you to go out with me again.  
Reagan: Can we talk after i get off?  
Kate: Yeah sure.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Kate smiles at her. Back over by Mark and Calamity she pulls away from him and laughs.)

Calamity: Wanna get out of here?  
Mark: Yes.

(She smiles at him as they both leave the club and the other girls laugh at them. Later outside both Kate and Reagan are walking around talking about them and what 

happened between them before. As their talking Kate say's something that gets Reagan to laugh at her. Over the next couple of hours both Kate and Reagan continue to 

talk and after finally clearing the air about what happened between them Kate asked Reagan out again and she accepted which made Kate smile at her. Two years later. 

It's been two years since both Kate and Reagan met and started dating the first time and then broke up only to have them get back together two months later and ever 

since they got back together they've remained together after about month or two of being back together Kate told Reagan that she's Batwoman and Reagan looked at her in 

shock and smiled then told her she had a feeling that she knew that Kate is Batwoman and Kate was very happy to know that the whole Batwoman secret was one secret she 

could happily share with Reagan and not worry about it getting to her father like it would of with Sophie. Shortly before Kate told Reagan about her being Batwoman 

another one of her ex's showed up in Gotham and the minute she saw Reagan she started flirting with her which made Kate laugh at first but the more she flirted with 

her the more annoyed and jealous Kate grew with her. As the flirting continued Kate finally grew tried of it and got onto her case.)

Kate: Julia enough.  
Julia: What?  
Kate: I've told you time and time again that Reagan's my girlfriend.

(Julia looks at her and laughs.)

Julia: I'm just messing with you.  
Kate: Yeah well cut it out. 

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Julia: Okay i'm sorry. I won't do it anymore.  
Kate: Okay thank you.   
Julia: She must mean a lot to you if you're losing it just by me flirting with her.  
Kate: She means everything to me. And i really don't want to lose her again.  
Julia: I can understand that.  
Kate: Are right.  
Julia: So like i said i'll back off.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Julia: You're welcome. So is Sophie single?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Julia: What?  
Kate: Nothing. It's just you're such a dork.

(Julia laughs at her. Not long after Julia left Gotham Kate had asked Reagan to move in with her. After moving in with her both her and Reagan seriously made the 

apartment Kate lives in officially there's by doing it in every corner of it. From the bedroom to the living to the kitchen to dining room and of course to the 

bathroom if it was in the apartment they more and likely did it on it. That even happened with both Mark and Calamity. If you can think of a place that neither couple 

have done it in i'm sure they'd do it there. In between moving in together to doing it in just about every corner of the apartment after two years of being together 

Kate asked Reagan to marry her and they married three months after her asking because when you're that in love with someone you really don't want to wait a year. That 

even includes Mark and Calamity who married the same year only three months later after he had asked her. As for Kate and Reagan shortly after getting married and 

returning to Gotham from their honeymoon Kate and Reagan both about moving out of the apartment Kate had but decided against it and remain there to this day. Over in 

the apartment Kate's sitting down on the couch watching her wife sleep and can't believe that she had gotten the girl back. For the first three or four months of being 

back in Gotham Kate wanted to be with Sophie but that all changed once she met Reagan as time has gone for them Kate still can't believe how lucky she is to have 

Reagan back in her life and being happily married to her and in Kate's mind as long as she Reagan by her side she can't think of anything else that she wants. Well 

other than her father accepting that Batwoman is in Gotham to stay but that's another problem for another time. But for right now Kate couldn't be happier about the 

one choice she did make and that was to move on with her life and because she chose to move on she met and fell in love with Oliver Queen's sister and doesn't regret 

her choice one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot. I know it was short but it's what i could think of on short notice. I also wanted to let you all know i will be officially starting my new job on Monday so i don't know how i'll be feeling after i get home. But i will be working on a chapter of Battle of the Rival's tomorrow or well today. But anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it. Um i also have an idea about another one shot fanfic on Batwoman called Loss of a hero but i'm not sure i wanna type it up yet or if i'll ever type it up. Let me know down in the comments below if that's what you guys think i should i do.


End file.
